Voltage around circuits of some types of non-volatile memory devices such as NAND flash memory is discharged in a particular sequence following a power-down or power-loss event to increase circuit reliability and avoid data corruption. Typically, NAND device controllers function in a voltage range with a lower limit that results in a corresponding limit to the time period available to manage discharge operations during a power-down or power-loss event.